<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run to you by yakuist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517393">Run to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuist/pseuds/yakuist'>yakuist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Grow Up Mv, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Rivalry, but also really insecure, channie is sunshine, he has gone thru a lot, i cant believe thats not a tag, i keep switching the ways i call him, i tagged this as a relationship but can be read as platonic?, idk how to tag, minho is LOUD, minho's cats are an important part of the plot, minhos is kinda whipped he just wont admit it, parental pressure, some light swearing, spare me for english is not my first language, the kids be runnin, this is based on a skz mv but the title is a svt song, this is trash im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuist/pseuds/yakuist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Minho hates Bang Chan. Well maybe not "hate" but he is his rival after all, and he can't afford to lose against him. So he doesn't really expect Chan to be the one to hold him when all his demons come to hunt him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for <a>SKZ MV FICFEST</a><br/>Inspired by the <a>Grow Up MV</a> (and lyrics)</p><p>Thank you all the mods for the inmense patience and help with the works, this was a lot of fun to do even if the final result may not be the best of the best.I hope you enjoy, i put a lot of personal feeling in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lee Minho had a great life. </p><p>He had tons of friends that liked him for who he actually was, he was studying veterinary as he had always wanted and, at the same time, could pursue his dream to be a dancer. On top of that, he was the proud fastest member of the track team.</p><p>But Lee Minho had a problem.</p><p>His problem started sitting regularly on the lunch table with his friends who seemed to be in love with him, he was apparently a new prodigy from the music department and his dance crew always talked about using his (and you didn’t hear it from Minho) amazing productions. On top of that, he was the newest fast-enough-to-be-annoying member of the track team.</p><p>Minho’s problem had a (ridiculously handsome) face and a name. Bang Chan. And this individual seemed to be everywhere around him. A major force seemed to be making a real effort on putting Chan on his way and he was NOT having it. </p><p>It all began when a new bunch of students entered campus in the beginning of the semester, feeling the fresh air of anxiety and unopened books. Minho wasn’t expecting a lot this year, but he turned out to be wrong (as usual, Jisung would say) when this random Australian transferred student showed up next to Felix at lunch with a blinding smile, a lot of talking and untouched hopes and dreams. Minho found himself annoyed the second he saw him. They weren’t going to see each other a lot since they were in different buildings, he thought. But, then again, he was awfully wrong.</p><p>Minho didn’t consider himself as a dramatic person (that position was left to Hyunjin probably), but this dude must really be following him, there was no other explanation for him to go to the exact same coffee shop from the thousands around campus, at the same time, studying in the same spot on the common library and having the same friends. More importantly, wanting to steal HIS fairly earned spot on the track team he had worked his ass off for in the past three years. No random curly haired, pale skinned, blinding smiled, chill going, perfect looking dude could just come in, show off a bit and just take away his spot. He had waited until the previous best ones graduated and trained for extra hours for this guy to take the glory. </p><p>Minho had a problem, and he seemed to be losing against him.</p><p> </p><p>¬The always nosy halls received him as he stepped out of biology class with Jisung. He was a slightly younger, but really skilled nursing student and a more skilled best friend and coffee mate. </p><p>“I’m just saying he’s not as bad as you think. If you only talked to him like once you would know he’s cool.” </p><p>Well Jisung WAS a good friend before he utterly betrayed him with the enemy. You see, the blood sucking bastard (aka Christpher Bang, aka Minho’s arch nemesis) had already abducted and brainwashed most of his friend group for his evil plan of turning them against him, and had obviously started with his best friend under the offering of helping each other with music producing advice. That manipulative snake had already messed up the younger’s brain so it was his task now to save him.</p><p>“Oh my poor Jisungie. Don’t you get it? THAT SNAKE IS SEDUCING YOU, HE WANTS TO OUTPUT YOU AND GET US AGAINST EACH OTHER” </p><p>Half of the students in the halls turned around to see the origin of the yelling, earning a very frustrated Han and a very indifferent Minho. They continued walking until they got out of the building on their way to the coffee shop nearby. That one little cozy place was one of Minho’s favorites in the world. The coffee was decent at best, but the workers were always nice and didn’t look at him weirdly if he got there at five am looking for ten cups of black coffee to pull an all nighter. Plus, it was cheap and not a lot of people knew about it so it wasn’t usually crowded. And the best part, Minho’s spot. He had found it on one pitiful day close to finals and never let it go. It worked like magic, he could concentrate perfectly there. The sun got from the windows enough to feel warm but not too much to be unable to see without squinting his eyes. Far enough from the bathroom so he wouldn’t have to smell other people’s shits and from other people so he wouldn’t stumble a lot in a mess of chairs and apologies. It was his sanctuary. Thing that Jisung didn’t seem to understand because he tries to brush off his indignation face when he saw Bang the snake Chan on his place of all people and of all places.</p><p>If it was any other person, he would have probably just been a little annoyed for the rest of the day and get another chair or just go away. But it was Bang Chan, and there was no way he could stay with that sight. </p><p>“It’s not so bad hyung, let’s just pick another place, no biggie.”</p><p>Oh yes biggie.</p><p>That’s when every god left his side because Chan seemed to have a bionic hearing to recognize the younger’s voice across the room and he waved.<br/>

He. Waved. And smiled with that open mouth, all teeth smile that could melt icebergs and hearts.<br/>

Except Minho’s. Obviously not Minho’s. And that was obviously not the reason why he left the shop empty handed and with a flushing face instead.<br/>

It was totally out of anger, yeah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That one morning, Minho felt the need to go to the dance studio. Nothing in particular had happened to him, but there was a need in his muscles to move, feel in a way only dancing could. It just came natural to him, it mixed the adrenaline he felt while running and a way of just expressing a piece of himself. Kinda therapeutic if you asked him.<br/>
The sweat on his forehead falling as he does a spin on his choreography. He still needed practice on that one if he wanted to show it to the group. He wanted to take the responsibility of delivering good stuff, after all he was the leader of the team. That’s how he actually had met some of his friends, Hyunjin and Felix were as good dancers as they were nice people in general. He was glad he could count on them.</p><p>Still, that night he is alone in the room, the only sounds being the music on the speaker, the ceiling fan and his heavy breaths. So it is natural for him to feel startled when he hears his phone ring in the corner of the room. It is his mum. A picture of his sister with her boyfriend and a new brand award for her research in something Minho couldn’t care about enough. The picture was followed with the comment “you’ll get yours soon too honey :)”.</p><p>He looks at the picture for some time, feeling something burn in his legs. Finally, he gets up, message unanswered.</p><p>He keeps dancing until midnight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The afternoon classes had just finished and it was time for Minho’s favorite hour, and no one could ruin that for him.</p><p>“Hey there, Minho!” Well maybe one person slightly ruined it. He looked back to meet Bang Chan’s blinding signature smile. And, were those fucking dimples?</p><p>“Greetings, Bang.” Spits, ignoring a weird tickle in his belly while he disgustingly checks the other out. Bang Chan is the rival, the enemy. Even looking like that with those illegally short shorts.</p><p>That doesn’t seem to bother the older in the slightest because he keeps talking, grin still in his face.</p><p>“Wanna stretch together before practice?” Minho doubted. Practicing with the enemy? Unconceivable. But they do say keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? But he would obviously never enjoy that company. Nope, negative.</p><p>He ended up saying yes and went together to a corner to stretch in silence. Complete silence. Maybe a little uncomfortable silence. Chris also seemed like he would explode if he didn’t say anything which made Minho want to laugh a bit.</p><p>“Then… how are Soonie, Doongie and Dori doing?” Chan said finally able to break the silence. But Minho just got taken aback, slightly weirded out.</p><p>“How the fuck do you know my cats’ names?” And to that Chan turned really embarrassed and red. Best look in him if you asked Minho. </p><p>“Maybe I kind of asked Ji to tell me stuff about you. Y’know, to get each other better because we are in the same club and stuff.” Now it was Minho’s turn to blush. Chris must have asked just to get into his nerves, yeah. Maybe a really elaborated scam to become closer and then stab his back. Yes, he couldn’t ask about him just because. To be honest he didn’t even think Jisung would remember the names of the cats, let alone betray him like that.</p><p>“They are fine.” Well, two could play the game. “Dori is so grown up, I can’t even keep up with him anymore. And Doongie is as lazy as ever, that cat needs a trainer that little shit.”<br/>
“Wait, did you say ‘him’?” Chan said, slightly confused.</p><p>“Yes? They are all boys as far as I know.” At that the older started giggling which only made Minho’s confusion rise.</p><p>“Jisung said they were all female” Oh that little bastard.</p><p>“I KNEW IT. I KNEW HE WOULDN’T REMEMBER AND THAT LITTLE SHIT CALLS HIMSELF A BEST FRIEND WAIT UNTIL I FIND HIM.”</p><p>All his ranting got interrupted when the tiny giggling became an open mouther, chest hurting, heart crushing laugh coming out of Chris’s mouth. Devilish sound. Minho just stared at him feeling the heat come up to his face as he thought how to change the subject.</p><p>“And… what about you? I know you were working on some music with Changbin lately.” The change seemed to work because at the mere hearing of the word music his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Just like that, they kept talking for the whole warm up until the race before practice ended. They looked at each other with eyes on fire.</p><p>“I’m gonna destroy you, Bang.” Minho spitted. And Chris, unexpectedly grinned back, shar eyes and tongue as full of venom.</p><p>“In your dreams pretty boy.”</p><p>And they started running.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wind hits on his face as he runs. It wasn’t like a gentle summer breeze but more like a cold whip on his skin. The sweat and tears are mixing in his face but that was not a problem. </p><p>He has to keep running. </p><p>It was the late evening, the sun was setting and the track field was empty except for a very tired Minho. </p><p>He has to keep running, he couldn’t lose. He can’t afford to lose.</p><p>His muscles ache with every single step he takes and his breaths become unsteady, he really needs to stop, but he doesn’t. The feeling of his phone on his pocket burns more than the exhaustion.</p><p>He has to keep running.</p><p>The call he had after practice imprinted in his brain, his mum’s voice calling like an echo expecting an answer, expecting the best of the best. And Minho couldn’t be it. The tears keep blurring his sight and he only stops when he trips and falls to the floor. The water fills his eyes once again and it doesn’t stop this time. He needs to continue but he just can’t, he became unable to find his own pace because his just isn’t enough. </p><p>He shuts his eyes, pictures of his sister, his parents, the look of disappointment on their faces. That’s why he had to keep on running. He was escaping so he had to run.<br/>
He doesn’t expect turning up his head to find a man’s figure running towards him. He expects less to find that person there. </p><p>Bang Chan.</p><p>He was already a few feet away from Minho, standing still, staring. His lips always in an open bright smile, are now sealed in seriousness, determination in his eyes and a hint of sadness.</p><p>It’s pity, Minho thinks.</p><p>What else could it be?</p><p>He certainly expects less when Chan walks the space separating them to hold him in a tight hug. It’s sudden, so Minho doesn’t know what to do at first. (Because what are you supposed to do when you’re crying in a public space while running pathetically and your rival comes just to hug you.) Despite the doubts, he hugs back after a moment, melting in the elder’s embrace. And he cries, he keeps ugly sobbing on Chan’s shoulder leaving a stain on his hoodie that won’t go for a while. And Chan doesn’t let him go. He is just there, listening to him in silence and holding him safe. That’s how he feels, safe. </p><p>How could him? Why does he do it? Minho questions in his head. But this time he doesn’t think it comes from malice, it would never. Doesn’t matter how much he wanted to hate Bang Chan, he wouldn’t do that, right? He was there for him. But then, why?</p><p>“I know that kind of face.”</p><p>Minho dryly chuckles at that statement. The perfect Bang Chan? Feeling like a failure? Funny.</p><p>“I mean, I can’t know how you feel. But please don’t force yourself this much, you will only end up hurting yourself more.”</p><p>“You don’t know me, Bang. I need to keep running- ”</p><p>“NO YOU DON’T.” Chan regrets screaming as soon as the words leave his mouth but he doesn’t take back his words. “No one should expect more from you than yourself. Just… find your own pace. Please.” He seemed to be begging at this point and Minho doesn’t know how to answer that. Maybe that’s what he wanted to hear in that time he just didn’t expect it actually coming. Didn’t expect anyone to care or to see that what has been bothering him. But Chan saw. Chan was there. Looking him like a treasure he didn’t want to see cry. So even if the tears had stopped for a few moments, they start popping again from Minho’s eyes, except this time they are very different. And he smiles, meaning it.</p><p>“I will. I’ll find the pace you talk about, Bang.” </p><p>They stay there in the empty track field. When it’s already dark enough to not see each further away than each other they hold in each other’s arms. Minho grasps for that strange familiarity in Chan’s heartbeat, and whispers tiny thank you’s there. Chan stays silent, only petting his back softly. Minho feels enough. They both feel enough.</p><p>That night, Lee Minho knows he has a great life, and he knows he can start appreciating all he has in his own ways, his own rhythm. </p><p>That night, Lee Minho goes to bed with the thought Bang Chan was not a bad person, and maybe he had always known that. Maybe he even liked Bang Chan.</p><p>The next day, he will try to defeat him in practice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>